


midnight dreams

by syllkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka fluff, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is in love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i literally dont know what else to add, no beta we die like men, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllkies/pseuds/syllkies
Summary: “Wow, I think I now know what people are talking about, when they say they are in love,” the words left his mouth before he even realized.For all its intents and purposes, Bokuto was honest to a fault and very rarely left something unsaid, despite how many times he’s gotten in trouble for speaking whatever was on his mind. The one time, however, he promised himself he wouldn’t do that (in front of the mirror in his bathroom and all) – he still did.Or the time Bokuto had prepared a speech to confess his feelings for Akaashi during a romantic picnic, and yet did it an almost-empty 7/11 past midnight anyway.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	midnight dreams

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet because i'm a softie for bokuaka

“You know I love you right?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, great, because this sounds awful,”

Bokuto threw a pillow in the direction of his black-haired friend and even considered suffocating him with it, but decided that hiding a body would require far too much work for it to be worth it in the first place. “Kuroo, I asked you for advice. If I wanted someone to insult my writing skills I would’ve gone to my own team,”

Kuroo stood up from his place in his chair and sat down next to Bokuto on the bed. “Listen, I’m sure Akaashi would love whatever your little mind comes up with, but we gotta cover a certain standard, especially when it comes to love confessions,”

Bokuto let out a discontent grunt and sank further into the bed.

When Kuroo and him had initially come up with the idea of a confession in the form of a written speech, he hadn’t taken into consideration his poor writing skills, nor the fact it would be so hard to write it in the first place.

Feelings, love in particular, were something rather complicated, Bokuto had come to realize in the months leading up to Kuroo having to spell out to him he was in love with Akaashi, without even realizing it. And having to put said feelings into a written format had proven to be an even more complicated feat. Nearly two months later and after numerous (unsuccessful) attempts to write the ‘perfect’ confession worthy of Akaashi’s acceptance, his opinion hadn’t changed. If anything he felt even more strongly about it.

At first, Bokuto had wanted to immediately go to Akaashi and tell him how he feels. After giving it some thought, however, he had come to the conclusion that was, perhaps, not the best idea. Akaashi was like a bright flower, growing in the middle of a bare field, surrounded only by grass – he immediately catches your eye. Akaashi was someone easy to love, and even easier to fall in love with, so maybe that was why Bokuto’s feelings had come to fruition in a tranquil, almost unnoticeable way. Usually, someone’s feelings come around like a loud thunder right before the storm rises, but with Bokuto it was like a summer breeze picking up during a particularly hot day – welcoming and refreshing. Bokuto didn’t have half a mind to consider the way he looked at Akaashi was filled with a little more love than usual, the way he asked him to toss for him was gentler, the way Akaashi glowed a little brighter than usual.

That was precisely why he wanted to show his emotions the right way. Bokuto liked grant gestures, he always wanted to make an impression – and that was how the idea for a picnic confession had come about. Unfortunately enough, it stayed like this – an idea.

“Feelings are hard, Kuroo. I don’t care about a standard as long as I get them across,”

“Ok, let’s leave them for a bit then. Let’s get the picnic part down. Any ideas for that?”

After spending several hours discussing said picnic down to a t, it was safe to say Bokuto no longer felt as shitty for not being able to properly express his feelings and made him confident enough to decide to ask Akaashi out the very next day. The latter didn’t need a lot of convincing as Kuroo had predicted and the following weekend they were ready to spend an entire afternoon together, on a grass field, eating good food and hopefully by the end of it, be something more than just friends.

* * *

To say Bokuto was nervous was an understatement. During their entire train ride he absent-mindedly chewed on his finger and fidgeted in his seat. Akaashi, of course, took notice of that and had to make sure Bokuto wasn’t going to pass out on the spot. It was an entirely unusual ordeal for someone this confident to be this nervous, but if only Akaashi knew about the small piece of paper sitting in Bokuto’s jacket, waiting to be read aloud, perhaps he would’ve thought otherwise. 

It took them sometime to find a suitable spot, but once they did it was smooth sailing. The plan had already been fool-proof and with Akaashi and Bokuto’s established close relationship the picnic was as magical as Bokuto had imagined it to be.

They found a quiet space underneath a huge tree away from the center of the park and the mothers with children. They laid a large blanket on the grass and pulled the food out from the containers. It was quiet, only the occasional chirping of birds disturbing their conversation.

“And I told him he had made a mistake, surely. But he denied it ‘til the very end and now I have to go retake the test,”

“Bokuto-san, I thought you told me you’d study and pass this time,” and despite his reprimanding words, Akaashi couldn’t help but softly chuckle.

Bokuto muttered something under his breath and extended his arm to grab another strawberry, his gaze never once leaving Akaashi’s form. He was suddenly reminded of the piece of paper in his jacket.

A hard swallow.

“Akaashi, listen, uhm…”

Akaashi turned his head towards Bokuto and gave him a curious look. “Bokuto-san, is everything alright? You seem a little off today.”

Bokuto gave an affirmative nod. “Everything’s amazing, Akaashi. I just have something to tell you. I hope you’d hear me out until the very end,”

“Yes, of course,”

Bokuto began fishing for the confession in his jacket and felt all blood drain from his face, when he couldn’t find it. He gave Akaashi a reassuring smile and proceeded to lift every container and the blanket to find it. He even stood up and began tracing back his steps, thinking the paper had fallen somewhere on the way.

Nothing.

Nowhere.

Bokuto wanted to run away. Hide. Scream. Anything, but be here with Akaashi who was patiently waiting for him, worry written across his face.

“Bokuto-san, if you tell me what you’re looking for, I could help you if it’s so important to you,”

“No, no need, Akaashi. It wasn’t that important,”

Akaashi gave him the familiar look that read he hadn’t believed a word that came out of his mouth, one he received every time he promised he had studied for a test, but Akaashi didn’t press further, and Bokuto was grateful for it.

“So what was it that you wanted to say?”

Bokuto loudly and overconfidently replied he couldn’t remember any more and forcefully shoved Akaashi down to sit on the blanket so they could continue their picnic. The sudden shift in his mood was noticeable, especially to Akaashi, Bokuto understood, but he was grateful all the same, when Akaashi didn’t try to pry information out of him. Bokuto couldn’t very well complain to him about the lost confession. Unfortunately enough for a certain Nekoma captain, he wouldn’t be left off the hook that easily.

* * *

“When I tell you I wanted to drop dead on the spot, I truly mean it,”

“I understand trust me, I feel the despair in your voice,” replied calmly Kuroo leaning back in his chair. “So now what? You’ll write another one?”

“He’ll just lose it again,”

Bokuto shot a dirty look towards the source of the voice, who was sitting in the upper left corner of Kuroo’s bed, surrounded by pillows and plushies, a game in hand. “Not helpful, Kenma,”

“Didn’t come to be helpful,” replied Kenma, eyes never once leaving the device in his hands. “But if I could just add something – it’d be better if you just go straight to Keiji and tell him – no letters, nothing. Just your raw feelings, because from what I gather the confession wasn’t that good in the first place anyways,”

“Rude,”

“I told you, with skills this nonexistent, this was the best we could’ve come up with,”

Bokuto wanted to rebut, but deep inside he couldn’t argue. Instead he opted for the next best thing – taking a pillow and screaming in it.

There was cruelty in the way he was having a hard time putting his feelings forth. Bokuto wasn’t one to hide them and was on the giving end most of the time and yet when it came to saying three simple words (ones he had heard on tv multiple times), he just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Maybe I just shouldn’t say anything. I’m graduating this year anyway,”

“Knowing you, you’d regret the decision a week later,”

“Kenma, I–,” but there was no point. It’d take way too long to explain Kenma was wrong because Bokuto was already regretting the decision. “I should head back home,”

Indeed roaming the streets of Tokyo late at night proved to be an effective way to think everything over, or better yet distract oneself – the restaurants and bars illuminated the streets, the bright signs could make one believe it was midday. Bokuto always found something extremely enticing about night Tokyo – it was like a completely different city, compared to its day counterpart, but one couldn’t complain – it added variety to an otherwise boring life, especially the one of a student.

It seemed like Bokuto had forgotten completely about his initial goal of returning home – he absent-mindedly made random turns, coming face to face with a neon sign. He walked and turned until he reached a quieter neighborhood, away from the rumbling noises of passing cars in the city center. Small, familiar-looking houses lined up on both sides of the street, all with the same silhouette, but each with its own personal quirk – some had gnomes in their yards, others bright curtains, illuminated by the indoor lights.

Bokuto enjoyed the tranquility the night had brought until he reached a house all-too familiar – Akaashi’s family home. Without even realizing it, Bokuto had made his way there and his eyes immediately shot up to the left window on the second floor. It was nearing midnight and Bokuto found himself oddly at peace, seeing light coming through the open window.

He fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans and opened his chat with Akaashi. With slightly trembling hands he jolted down a message and not even ten minutes later Akaashi and him were walking towards a nearby 7/11.

“So what brings you here, Bokuto-san?”

“I was going home from Kuroo’s and decided to drop by,”

“Your house is in the opposite direction,”

Bokuto ignored the statement and offered a bright smile instead. The brightest smile he could muster, because in his eyes Akaashi deserved nothing less.

The 7/11 was mostly empty save for the cashier, who looked like he would fall asleep any moment and a schoolgirl still in her uniform, exceptionally interested in the isle with energy drinks.

They made a couple of loops around the isles with chips and carbonated drinks. Finally they settled on a few cans of Pringles and Aloe Vera drinks, completed with a ramen for each. They were both very well aware should the coach learn of this he’d skin them alive, but hormonal teenagers (hopefully both in love) knew no bounds.

They sat down on the bench perched outside the store and began to eat in silence, only the occasional comment about the upcoming Interhighs and the chilly night passing through the thick air between them like book dividers. There was something odd about the way they were at that moment and Bokuto couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was the way Akaashi was in his pajamas and was wearing his glasses (something Bokuto wished he’s do more often, because it did stuff to his tummy and he liked it a lot), or maybe it was the cool breeze making its presence known every once in a while.

The schoolgirl exited the store and Bokuto opened the first Pringles container, when Akaashi cleared his throat and stood up to throw away the rest of the garbage. There was something oddly intimate and domestic about the action and Bokuto relished on the butterflies, furiously flying in his stomach. Akaashi fixed his glasses, sitting down and put his hand in the container to get a chip.

“Wow, I think I now know what people are talking about, when they say they are in love,” the words left Bokuto’s mouth before he even realized.

For all its intents and purposes, he was honest to a fault and very rarely left something unsaid, despite how many times he’s gotten in trouble for speaking whatever was on his mind. The one time, however, he promised himself he wouldn’t do that (in front of the mirror in his bathroom and all) – he still did.

It was ironic, really – he was so nervous to share his feelings he had even written them down, prepared an entire occasion around the ordeal and, yet, still couldn’t do it. But now, in the dead of the night it came so naturally it was infuriating.

“What did you say?” it was phrased like a question, but it was clear Akaashi had heard loud and clear.

Bokuto put the chips down and fidgeted for a bit. “What I said, Akaashi. I love you,”

It was so silent one could hear the violent roars of speeding cars in the far distance. Bokuto spared a glance at the clock that was sitting above the store – 0:34. He felt the emotional need to remember the hour and was right to do so, because when he turned back around to meet Akaashi, the latter kissed him and he couldn’t see the way it changed to 0:35.

* * *

Bokuto squirmed for the nth time and consciously ignored the way Kenma looked like he was about to commit murder. “And then, and tHEN, we kissed again! Tetsurou, do you understand? I thought I died, this must be what heaven feels like! Although everyday with Akaashi is like heaven, but that’s beside the point,”

“I’m happy for you, Bokuto, but it’s been a month already. So do you mind not eating my ear off about it every time we see each other?” replied Kuroo, silently hoping Akaashi would return sooner from the toilet.

Bokuto ignored his friend’s plea and placed his undivided attention to Akaashi, who was making his way back to their table.

“Bokuto-san, are you annoying Kuroo-san again?”

“Me? I would never!”

Sometime later Akaashi and Bokuto were making their way to Akaashi’s house for a study session, when they decided to stop at the all-too familiar 7/11. Bokuto gingerly waited outside for Akaashi to return with snacks for the both of them. The sun was tranquilly setting beyond the roofs of the houses, painting everything in bright orange and pink.

Akaashi’s exit was signaled by the ding of the store bell and Bokuto turned to face him. The colours bounced on Akaashi’s skin and the sun’s silhouette danced in his eyes. Bokuto felt his breath hitch.

“Akaashi, I feel like I’m dreaming every time I see you,” the numbers 0, 3 and 4 made a few furious lops in Bokuto’s mind.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san, you’re not alone. Not that I’d ever like to leave you alone,”

Bokuto chuckled slightly in response. “I’m glad, Akaashi. Because I wouldn’t like to leave you, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> i have an ongoing (but ending soon) multi-chap bokuaka fic [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977862/chapters/68525664) if you'd like to read some more, as well as an [iwaoi one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778438)
> 
> thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
